I'm loving you
by TrakkyAlcantara
Summary: Severus und Hermine arbeiten zusammen an einem Trank. Werden sie sich näher kommen? Oneshot. Fortsetzung nicht ausgeschlossen. SSHG-Fanfic ab 18


Hallo ihr Leser :)

Dies ist meine erste Snager-Fanfiction. Ich habe zwar schon über 250 Fanfictions über Severus und Hermine gelesen, aber dies ist mein erster Versuch einer eigenen.

Sie ist Melli gewidmet. Einer guten Freundin von mir, die gestern 18 geworden ist. Happy Birthday :*

Liebe Grüße

Trakky

PS: Ihr könnt gern eine Review da lassen, müsst ihr aber nicht :)

**I'm loving you**

Hermine schloss gerade die Tür der Verbotenen Abteilung, als sie Schritte vernahm.

_Verdammt. Warum muss Filch ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen?_

„Mrs. Norris, hast du ein unartiges Balg gefunden?

_Wo ist denn jetzt dieser verdammte Tarnumhang?_

Filch kam um die Ecke. „Miss Granger! Was haben sie nach der Sperrstunde noch in der Bibliothek zu suchen?"

„Professor Snape hat gesagt, ich darf das!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen. Komm mit du freches Biest. Mal sehen, was Professor Snape von einer nächtlichen Störung hält."

Filch zog sie mit sich, raus aus der Bibliothek, die Treppen runter in die Kerker.

Hermine war in den letzten Monaten oft hier unten, seitdem Dumbledore vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie bei Severus Zusatzstunden nehmen solle, da sie ihren Klassenkameraden meilenweit voraus war. Zunächst hatte der Zaubertrankmeister sich mit Händen und Füssen gewehrt, aber schlussendlich überzeugte Hermine durch ihr ausgezeichnetes Fachwissen, sodass sie ihm assistieren durfte.

Severus. Seit ein paar Wochen durfte sie ihn so nennen. Sie waren so etwas wie Freunde geworden, während der gemeinsamen Zeit im Labor. Seit einigen Tagen war sie sich sicher, dass sie mehr fühlte als Freundschaft.

_Aber ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Er würde doch eh abblocken und mich zurückweisen, allein schon aus moralischen Gründen… Gleich wird er mir den Kopf abreißen, obwohl ich für unseren Trank recherchiert habe…_

Als Filch laut pochend an eine ihr wohl bekannte Tür klopfte, schrak sie aus ihren Gedanken auf.

‚_Severus' Privaträume'_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie auch schon seinen seidigen Bariton hörte. „Herein!"

Filch schob Hermine in den Raum.

„Dieses freche Gör war in der Bibliothek und behauptet, ihre Erlaubnis dazu zu haben."  
„Das ist korrekt Filch. Und deswegen stören die um halb zwei Uhr nachts?"  
„Aber?!"

„Nichts aber. Verziehen sie sich Filch. Ich muss mit Miss Granger über ihre Ergebnisse sprechen."

„Jetzt? Und was ist mit einer Strafe?"

„Ja, jetzt! Keine Strafe, Sie dummer Squib. Sie hatte meine Erlaubnis. Und jetzt RAUS"

Snape schob Filch aus seinem Wohnzimmer, schloss die Tür und legte einen Schweigezauber darüber. Bei Filch weiß man ja nie…

„Und nun zu dir. Was hattest du in der Bibliothek zu suchen? So spät in der Nacht?"

„ Ich wollte etwas wegen dem caput confusus Trank nachschlagen." [A/N: caput = Kopf; confusus = verwirrt]  
„Aha. Und was genau?"  
„Über die Nundu – Haare…" [A/N: Der Nundu gilt als das gefährlichste Tierwesen der Welt (Quelle: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind)]

„In der Schülerbibliothek wirst du wohl kaum nennenswerte Informationen gefunden haben."

„Nein, weder im öffentlichen Teil noch in der Verbotenen Abteilung."

„Die Verbotene Abteilung? Hat Filch dich da erwischt?"

„Ja wo denn sonst? Ausgerechnet bevor ich Harrys Tarnumhang wieder anziehen konnte."

„Das ist natürlich dumm…"

„Ja spotte du nur. Als ob du noch nie in der Verbotenen Abteilung erwischt wurdest."  
„Ich habe auch nie behauptet, dass es nicht so wäre, Hermine, " sagte er lachend. Ihr Name, von ihm ausgesprochen verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut.

„Wusste ich es doch! Arbeiten wir noch ein bisschen an dem Trank? Oder schickst du mich wieder zurück in den Turm?"

„Jetzt, wo du schon mal da bist, kannst du auch direkt bleiben. Gehen wir ins Labor?

„Ok."  
„Was genau hast du denn herausgefunden?"  
„Nundu – Haare sind extrem schwer zu beschaffen. Nichtverkäufliche Güter der Klasse A. Ich glaube, allein die Haare sind schon gefährlicher, als eine Chimära. Man muss sie in einer Lösung mit Belladonnaessenz und Greifenklauenpulver einlegen, damit man überhaupt mit ihnen arbeiten kann. Für den caput confusus sind die Haare von essentieller Bedeutung, da sie die Wirkung erst möglich machen. Menschen wie Alice und Frank Longbottom könnte damit geholfen werden, wenn man die Haare bekommen würde."

_Sie sieht so niedlich aus, wenn sie so leidenschaftlich redet. _Ohne nachzudenken, küsste er sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, löste ihn aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder.

„Severus?" Hermine war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Entschuldige. Das war unverzeihlich. Es kommt nicht wieder vor." Severus drehte ihr den Rücken zu und wollte aus dem Labor verschwinden.

_Was zu Teufel war DAS denn? Erwidert er etwa doch meine Gefühle? Aber dann hätte er den Kuss nicht als unverzeihlich bezeichnet, oder?_

Langsam dämmerte es Hermine, dass er ihre Verwirrtheit missverstanden haben könnte. Sie lief ihm hinterher.

„Was?"  
„Was ist los? Bitte rede mit mir!"

Severus drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

Hermine ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und küsste ihn sanft.

„Weil ich dich liebe du Idiot."

Stille. Hermine kam es vor, als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben. Sie atmete langsam aus.

„ Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape. Mehr als alles andere." Sie streckte sich und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. Da kam Leben in Severus. Er zog sie an sich und eroberte ihre Lippen mit einem harten Kuss. Hermine griff in seine Haare um ihm noch näher zu sein. Sie ließ ihre Hände wandern und begann seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen. Severus unterbrach den Kuss. „Hermine, was soll das werden?" „Nach was sieht es denn aus?" „Aber…" „Kein Aber. Sei locker und lass es einfach zu. Sei gewiss. Ich will es wirklich!" Severus resignierte und küsste sie erneut. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie legten sich gemeinsam auf das Bett und erforschten den Körper des anderen.

Nach einer Weile waren beide nackt. „Ich weiß, dass das jetzt ein blöder Zeitpunkt ist, aber ich muss dich das fragen: Bist du noch Jungfrau?" „Nein, Severus. Das bin ich nicht. Dafür hat Viktor gesorgt. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich viel Erfahrung habe." „Das ließe sich ändern, mein Engel", sprach Severus und begann ihren Körper zu küssen. Er spielte mit ihren Nippeln. Sie stöhnte auf. Er jedoch ließ sich nicht beirren und wanderte weiter runter. Er ließ seine Zunge wandern bis er an ihre Scham gelangte. Er verwöhnte sie bis sie seinen Namen stöhnte. „Severus. Bitte!" Er nahm ihre Beine und legte sie über seine Schultern. Dann drang er mit einem festen Stoß in sie ein.

_Das ist der Himmel. Sie ist so herrlich eng! _

Severus stöhnte auf. Er war dermaßen erregt! Er stieß unkontrolliert in sie. Hermine konnte keinen kontrollierten Gedanken mehr fassen und schrie ihren Orgasmus laut heraus.

Ihren Orgasmus zu hören war zu viel für Severus. Er ergab sich seinem Schicksal und spritze in sie. Er zog seinen Penis aus ihr heraus, legte sich neben sie und beschwor eine Decke um sie beide zuzudecken. Hermine drehte sich so, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine Granger. Mehr als mein Leben".


End file.
